


bright stars gotta glow

by EmeraldRoses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, basically i wanted a hp verse fic and this came out of it, but im a sucker for 3racha poly, focuses mostly on jeonglix, rating may change later??, well... mild slow burn tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoses/pseuds/EmeraldRoses
Summary: When Felix transfers from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts, he's greeted by turmoil of house rivalries, a nearly headless ghost, and a step brother with two boyfriends. High school is supposed to be hard, but no one told Felix it was going to bethishard.





	1. Chapter 1

Transferring schools had seemed like a good idea to Felix. It seemed like a fun time, finally being able to spend time with his step brother and his family, the Bangs, but transferring in literally the middle of the year? It was almost too much for Felix to handle. The school year was halfway over when Felix arrived at the end of November, some days before the holiday break. Felix didn't know why his parenta couldn't let him finish his third year at Ilvermorny, like was promised, but with magical parents who liked to travel ti dangerous places, Felix was left with no choice but to transfer now.

He wasn't  _mad_ that he had to transfer. On the contrary, he had actually been very excited. Felix had always been close to his step brother Chris, or Chan as he's often called, but he was heart broken when they had to move to England. Felix and his brother still kept in touch, though, and Felix had heard a lot about this Hogwarts school from Chan's letters. Felix was excited to spend a long time with his step brother and his family, but he was also a complete wreck about learning an entirely new school.

Ilvermorny was a rather lax magical school. The building was actually out in the open, appearing as an ordinary school, but beyond the magical barrier than held it up, it was a giant and magnificent castle. The houses there were always in rather good tides with each other, and only ever fought over Quidditch or food in the cafeteria.

But from what Chan described in his letters, even after the whole ordeal with Harry Potter, Hogwarts' houses were still... at each other's throats, especially two specific ones.

Having been transferred in so late, Felix was immediately sent to the Headmaster's office, to be sorted into a house. This was much different than Ilvermorny, Felix noted, as their school didn't really have any kind of "sorting ceremony." Instead, the students' names would be divided up, depending on how many kids were there that year, and how many kids were already in each house. Most kids did acthally fit to what their house was supposed to represent, so kids were either really lucky to have been picked, or maybe there really was some magic involved in the process.

Felix's nerves were getting to him as he travelled down the spiralling stairs to the Headmaster's office, following behind a professor who had met and greeted him when he arrived. Her name, he struggled to remember, was Professor Suji. Or was it Suzy? It was hard to hear with her accent. Another thing he would have to get used to.

As they arrived in the office, he was greeted by an older looking woman, but not too old looking -- she still appeared young, but looked older than the professor who lead him down.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she spoke, voice rather soothing and... noble like, almost. Felix straightened. "I'm your Headmaster, Son Gain. You're Mister Lee Felix, yes?" To which he nodded. "A pleasure."

"You too, ma'am." Felix managed to mumble.

"Now, since you've arrived so late in the year, you'll be doing the Sorting Hat alone." Gain reached to her desk, pulling off a dusty and old looking witch's hat from it, and turned it.

Felix nearly shrieked, seeing the weirdly rumpled up face on the hat. He almost fainted when he heard it speak. "Another one, eh? A little overtime's fine."

Headmaster Gain smiled, seeing Felix's reaction, and her voice and words calmed him. "Do not worry, it only speaks. No teeth or anything scary. It reads your inner personality and ambitions, and sorts you into the proper house. Now, allow me to put it on you."

Felix fidgeted, shifting his weight on his feet as the Headmaster set the Sorting Hat atoo his head. It moved, wriggled a bit, causing the quietest squeak to come from Felix's throat. It made a low humming noise, muttering some kind of nonsense to itself that Felix didn't bother to catch with his ears, before he uttered a word:

"Hufflepuff."

The hat was removed, a weight lifted from Felix's head and shoulders, and he let out a breath of relief.

"Very good. Miss Suzy will escort you to your house dormitory, where the Prefect will take you to your room, and escort you to the great hall for lunch." Headmaster Gain handed off the hat to a shining bird next to her; a Phoenix, something Felix almost couldn't believe he was seeing. She smiled towards him aa the Phoenix flew away, carrying the hat by its claws. "It was nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts, Mister Lee. It is truly a magical place."

After bowing, Felix was escorted out of the office and back up the spiralling staircase. Professor Suzy lead him through a plethora of halls and up a lot of staircases, before they stopped in front of a rather large painting. "Redemancy," the Professor said, and the painting swung backwards, revealing yet another hallway. "This is your common room, the Hufflepuff house. Your prefect is a certain student who looks after and keeps the other Hufflepuff household students in check, sort of like a guardian. You'll get used to having one check in on you from time to tine." she explained, leading Felix into the common room.

It was weird. Having "common rooms" was weird. At Ilvermorny, they did have dormitories for the different houses, but there was a large gathering hall were everyone hung out, no matter what their house was. It was really strange for Felix, being so... divided from everyone else in the school. It felt awkward, especially since his step brother was in a completely different house. How was he supposed to get support if he was miles away in the castle?

Professor Suzy quickly introduced Felix to his house prefect, an upperclass student by the name of Youngjae, before she left to resume her class duties.

Once she was gone, Youngjae immediately took Felix's hand and shook it, a bit violently. "Nice to meet, I'm Youngjae! Don't let the title of perfect scare you, I am really friendly. Come now, I'll show you to your section of the dorm, then we'll head to lunch."

And they did just that.

Youngjae showed Felix the third year floor of the dormitory tower, showing him the bed where his trunks had magically appeared. (He wasn't surprised by that at all, of course.) After, Youngjae led Felix from the Hufflepuff common room to the Great Hall, where it was easy to see all of the students pouring in for their lunch.

When Felix entered the great hall, he became overwhelmed. It was giant, just like the cafeteria at Ilvermorny, but students sat at their respective tables, conversing among each other respectively. His eyebrows furrowed. Ilvermorny's cafeteria didn't have set tables for houses. People could sit where they pleased, with whom they pleased, and this whole school was... the opposite of what Felix was used to.

Felix was so busy taking everything in, he hadn't even noticed that his robes and tie were changed to match the Hufflepuff colours, until he heard a booming voice calling for him.

"Yo, Felix!"

His head snapped up, eyes wide, as he saw his step brother, Chan, waving his arms like a madman, a wild grin on his face. Felix raised an arm, waving back, and soon enough Chan had barreled towards him through many students, bear-hugging him.

"Oh god, Chan, stop, can't breathe you're gonna suffocate me--" Felix managed to muster, his brother's arms crushing slightly at his rib cage.

"Ah, fuck, sorry, mate." Chan apologized, setting Felix back down. "Who-o-oa, lookatya! You got into Puff, huh?" He grinned, tugging Felix's robes back into place.

Felix nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah."

"You'll fit in." was all Chan had to say, laughing, before he turned to the prefect next to then. "Oi, sorry about that-- Felix is my step brother."

"It's fine," Youngjae waved a hand. "Glad he'll have someone else to rely on, too! I'll talk to you later, Felix." The perfect smiled, before walking off.

"I wish I had gotten into your house, though." Felix finally admitted.

Chan laughed again, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, bro. We're in different houses but I'll still look out for ya. Besides, it's good you aren't with me. People would think you're a bad guy."

Felix gave him a look, before it clicked to him. "Oh... right. You're in that one house-- um, the snake guy. Right?"

"Slytherin."

"Right!"

"Right." Chan parroted, smiling.

"But you're not a bad guy," Felix protested, the two of them having begun walking down an aisle between tables. "Why are you in it?"

Chan shrugged. "Dunno, just am. Can't really question it much. I do like pulling pranks on people though, ya know?"

Felix snorted, nodding. Oh, he knew alright. He and Chan had always been notorious for causing havoc in their house with pranks -- even non magical ones. The simple, plain old muggle tricks had gotten to their families the most.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter much. I fit in here, even with the other houses. Hogwarts is just..." Chan pondered for a moment, "Really competitive." He nodded to himself. "Yeah, that."

"I hope it doesn't get too bad."

Chan snorted this time, letting go of Felix's shoulders. "You wish."

Felix furrowed his brows at that, but didn't say anything else.

"Anyways, I'll introduce you to a lot of my friends later, yeah? Go on and eat, I'll catch up with you after!" Chan gave him a pat on the back, before bounding off back to his spot at the Slytherin table.

Felix stood there awkwardly for a minute, before dragging himself off to the Hufflepuff table, unsure of where to sit. He found a spot, nestled between a guy and a girl, but it was relatively spacious, still. His nerves were still at work, so he didn't eat much for his lunch period. He had yet to be given a schedule, so Professor Suzy had told him he would just have free periods, and would be allowed to either follow Youngjae around the castle, or explore for himself until tomorrow.

He chose the latter of the options, first speaking to Youngjae about what he should explore, before awkwardly carrying himself around the empty halls of the castle.

Everything was completely different from what Felix knew of school. The dynamics were different, the students were different, even the atmosphere held a different magical feel to it. It was strange, resulting in Felix eventually carrying himself back to his house common room. He managed to remember the password the Professor had used, entering the common room, and heading to his room. It was quiet, but Felix found it peaceful. He finally at time to think to himself.

But before he knew it, his eyes had closed, and he was swept away by sleep, thinking about how his life was in for some big changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope you liked this... piece a trash i literally conjured up put of no where. basically, i wanted to just write a harry potter verse fic and whoop, this happened!
> 
> tbh i really don't know how ilvermorny works, so i created a bunch of my own headcanons based around the lore of it and the houses. and what little we know about how the school seemed to be from fantastic beasts. SO, none of it is probably accurate and just for the sake of the story.
> 
> i also wrote this on my phonr and did my best to avoid typos, but it's hard!!
> 
> ANYWAYS, i hope you guys enjoyed!!! sorry not a lot of shipping or shipping hints went in, i wanted to allow the plot to stew around for a bit. it'll come soon, though!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for reference i'm gonna be putting everyone's years here:
> 
> woojin: 6th year (17)  
> chan and minho: 5th years (16)  
> changbin, seungmin, hyunjin, and jisung: 4th years (15, 14 x3)  
> felix and jeongin: 3rd years (14, 13)
> 
> and as for their houses, you'll see below! ;>

Felix's awakening was a rather startling one, to say the least. There was a heavy weight on his chest, loud croaking and ribbiting that his newly wakened ears could hear, and a loud  _"Kimmy!"_ following suit. Felix's eyes shot open; his head was heavy, still full of sleep, as he sat up, and yelped at the weird feeling of something falling into his lap. He looked down, blinking rapidly, before seeing the eyes of a golden and green toad peering up at him. He would have screeched, if it weren't for the person who was already screaming to begin with.

"Kimmy, oh Merlin! What the bloody hell!"

Another Hufflepuff student came clamoring into the room, breathing hard, glasses falling from his nose. He took a moment to adjust them, before he reached out and to grab the toad from Felix's lap. "Merlin, I'm so sorry about that! Kimmy shouldn't have even been out of his cage, he's such a slippery thing." The boy rambled, tightly securing the croaking toad within his arms.

Felix rubbed his eyes with his palms, climbing out of his bed. He hadn't remembered falling asleep, but he had, and he was lucky that he didn't have any classes to attend.

"I'm so sorry," the boy repeated, looking anxious. 

"Oh," Felix finally realized he was waiting for a response. "Oh, god, no, it's fine! Not exactly the worst wake up call I've ever gotten." And it wasn't. Once, at Ilvermorny, Felix's entire room was woken up by the loud screeching of a mandrake that had been planted in his year's dormitory. It was awful, he can still sometimes feel the stinging in his ears from the mandrake's scream.

"You need to stop getting out of your cage, mister. You get lost too easily." The boy muttered to the toad, stroking its head. He looked up at Felix then. "Nice to meet you, then. Are you the new transfer?"

Felix nodded.

"Oh! Chan has told me about you, a lot, really." Felix's head perked up. This kid knew his brother. "I'm Jisung." Glasses boy finally introduced himself, smiling. "I'm a friend of your brother's. And this guy," Jisung noisted the toad, Kimmy, up a bit in his arms. "is Kimchi." Felix raised his eyebrows a bit. "Everyone found it really weird that I named him Kimchi, so they all called him Kimmy instead. I guess I adopted it, too." Jisung smiled.

"Oh! Dinner is about to start, so we should head out to the Great Hall."

Wait. It was already time for dinner? Felix hadn't realized that he had been asleep for so long. But he shrugged the surprise off, and followed Jisung out of his room.

"Here, let me put Kimmy back up." Jisung said, before ducking uo the stairs a floor higher. So he was older than him, Felix thought, taking note. Jisung came back down rather quickly, giving Felix a smile. "Alright, off to dinner we go!"

 

 

The Great Hall was already rather packed, and Felix had a slight panic about where he would sit. But Jisung was encouraging and said he could sit with him and his other friends, which gave Felix a wave of relief. But he found it a bit odd when Jisung went past the Hufflepuff table, and headed towards Slytherin's. It was then that he saw his step brother, arms wide, and Jisung went skipping into them for a hug. Felix smiled, watching, before quietly following in Jisung's footsteps over to the Slytherin table.

"Oh! You met Sungie already. That's good, I was hoping you guys would meet." Chan said, reaching up and playfully ruffling Felix's hair.

"Actually, Kimmy jumped on his chest while he was sleeping. Gave him a bloody scare, too." Jisung hung his head a little.

"That frog is out of control," someone spoke from behind Felix.

Felix jumped, turning himself around, to come face to face with a student -- he forgot what the colours of the robes were. Ravenstone? He didn't remember. They were blue and silver, though.

"Minho, mate!" Chan beamed, moving over to Felix's side. "Meet my little bro. Step brother, but still."

"Nice to meet you. Chan's always mentioning you one way or another. Too bad he never mentioned how cute you were," the new boy, Minho, gave a pout of his lips.

"Ew, gross, you're too old for him. Don't hit on him, he's like 5."

"I'm 14, Chan, you're only 2 years older."

"Five!" Chan protested. Felix rolled his eyes.

"And we're in the same year, that'd make you old, too." Minho retorted. Felix snickered.

"Whatever. Let's eat before we starve."

Felix stood there awkwardly, though, watching Minho and Jisung sit at the Slytherin's table. He made a confused face, ti which Chan laughed. "What?"

"I thought... don't we have to..." Felix gestured with his hands, "House tables?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! You really only have to sit with your House for important dinners or events." Chan explained. Relaxation washed over Felix's shoulders.

Nodding, Felix sat at the table next to Jisung. Their small group began eating and talking, mostly with Minho asking Felix questions, and Felix answering. He didn't know how long they sat there, but their peace was soon disturbed as someone went barreling into Minho's back. "Minho!"

Felix jumped in his seat a bit, seeing the new face. Not only, but several more people had followed behind the new boy clinging onto Minho's shoulders.

"Hey, Innie!" Minho smiled, reaching up to ruffle the new boy's hair.

When the boy lifted his head, Felix got a better look at him. He was smiling, radiantly so, with braces on his teeth. The sight was heart warming, melting, even, to see him smiling so brightly. His eyes had crinkled, closed, but not completely, forming those gentle crescent shapes. Felix could only stare at him, breath caught in his throat. He watched as Minho and the boy, Innie as Minho had called him, talked, and he couldn't seem to drag his eyes away. It wasn't until Chan elbowed him in the thigh, leaning across Jisung's lap, did Felix come to his senses.

His face flushed, ears heating up, and he hurriedly hid his face, head hanging. He could hear Chan snickering, and Jisung quietly scolding him for being mean.

"--met Chan's brother yet?" Minho's voice hit Felix's ears then.

His head raised up some, face still warm, and he heard 'Innie' respond with no.

"Oi, Felix!" Felix lifted his head more, finally forcing himself to look in Chan's direction again. His brother was grinning, Felix hated him in that moment. "Felix, this is Jeongin. Jeongin, this is my little brother Felix. You guys are in the same year."

The cute boy, Jeongin, Felix corrected his mind, beamed in Felix's direction. "Finally, someone who's in my year!" He clapped his hands together one, having now let go of Minho's neck.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, too?" came a voice from behind cu -- Jeongin.

"Get over here, then." Chan motioned with his hand. Three more students approached them, all with some kind of smile on their faces. "Felix, meet the rest of my friends! This is Changbin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin."

Felix looked up at them, his face having finally calmed down. Changbin's robes were the same as Minho's, and Hyunjin's and Seungmin's robes were the same. Gryffindor, or something, Felix tried to remember. He glanced over at Jeongin, to check what his robes were, and was shocked to see that they matched Chan's.

He was a Slytherin.

"Nice to meet you, Felix." He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand being extended to him, by Changbin. Felix smiled then, shaking his hand a bit meekly. "You, too."

"These three and Jisung are all 4th years." Chan motioned.

And with that, the group began talking amongst themselves. Felix did his best to keep himself involved, but he couldn't help himself from constany stealing glances of Jeongin.

_Way to go_ , Felix thought to himself,  _a puppy crush on the very first day._

 

 

Dinner went over smoothly, and Felix had gone back to the Hufflepuff common room with Jisung. Over the course of dinner, Felix had seen Chan and Jisung holding hands under the table. Not to mention, playing a bit of footsie, as well. They were close the entire time, as well, and Jisung looked at Chan the way that he was sure he kept looking at Jeongin. He didn't bring it up, or mention it at all. He'd wait until Chan told him himself. Maybe.

When they got to the common room, many other students were already there, chattering and climbing the stairs to get ready for bed.

Felix had dropped down onto a couch with Jisung, who's body weight leaned against his arm, before Youngjae suddenly appeared in front of him. "Felix! Here you are." Youngjae smiled as he handed him an envelope.

Taking it, Felix gave him a confused look.

"It's your class schedules and other important things to know about the school," Youngjae said, "Professor Suzy told me to give it to you. Don't lose it! You'll need it tomorrow."

Youngjae waved, and went up the stairs of the male dorm.

Felix looked down at the envelope, before carefully opening it, making sure not to disturb Jisung's leaning position. When he opened it, he unfolded the top paper, to see what his schedule would be like. It wasn't exactly much different than Ilvermorny's schedule, aside from the differing names of some classes. Felix smiled to himself.

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be too different from his old school, after all.

 

 

The next morning, Felix woke up rather early, before the time of breakfast. He had slept so much yesterday, that he could hardly really sleep during the actual night. His own fault for ending up sleeping until dinner time, though.

Jisung came and found him downstairs around the time for breakfast, asking him why he was already up. Felix just shrugged. They made their way to the great hall together for breakfast, but sat at their respective house table for the time being as they ate.

Breakfast came and went, and soon it was time for class. Felix had made sure to take his schedule with him to breakfast, so he wouldn't forget. His first class was Transfiguration, but he was a bit lost as to where it was. He eventually found his way to the classroom, where the professor immediately called him out.

"Kind of you to join us, mister..."

"Lee... Felix Lee..." Felix managed out.

"Mister Lee. There aren't a lot of seats left, so take your choice." The professor waved his hand, and Felix nodded.

He didn't notice where he was sitting at all, hadn't even had time to glance around the room before he immediately sat in the closest available open seat. It was in a leftward row, close to the back. Felix set his book down quietly, shyly, as to not disturb the professor while talking.

"You're really lucky Professor Ok didn't give you detention for that!" came a whisper next to him.

Felix recognized that voice. Oh, he definitely did. He turned himself a bit, his head a bit slowly, now coming face-to-face with the one and only Jeongin. Jeongin lifted his hand, sleeve falling some, and wiggled his fingers in greeting.

Oh, and Felix's face flushed.

He had just chosen to sit next to his puppy crush, on  _accident_. Oh, no.

_Oh, no._

This class was going to be a long one for Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in case anyone is confused on houses!!!
> 
> woojin, hyunjin, and seungmin are gryffindor.  
> chan and jeongin are slytherin.  
> felix and jisung are hufflepuff.  
> and minho and changbin are ravenclaw.
> 
> how's you like that twist? making jeongin a slytherin? it may seem unrealistic, but you'll see what i have planned, soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The first class of the day, indeed, was long. As soon as Felix sat himself down next to Jeongin, it seemed that time was very much against him. During the class, Jeongin would wiggle in his seat; he couldn't sit still. It was adorable, really, to Felix. He wondered if maybe Jeongin had ADHD, as he would also start mumbling about different topics to Felix during the lesson. Whenever the professor looked over, seeing Jeongin not paying attention, the Slytherin boy would get a stern look, and Jeongin would slink back into his seat just a bit.

The lesson went well, though; two hours of learning another spell, another way to turn one thing into something else. Felix had always liked Transfiguration; his old professor was a kind, older woman back at Ilvermorny, and he was praised a lot, as he was one of the best students.

Sometimes, Jeongin would brush up against him. It made Felix's ears burn; he was an easily shy boy, even more so when it came to his crushes. And it was only recently that Felix had discovered that he liked boys; he had written to Chan about it a few months ago, before his transfer to Hogwarts was planned. Thankfully, his step brother had come out as gay the year before, and was more than loving and happy to support Felix's new discovery.

But aside from his new found sexuality, Felix had just never been good with physical contact to begin with. Even with his parents, and even with Chan, physical contact was always awkward to him. High school, however, had begun warming him up to the idea of hugs, and even hold hands at times.

When the class was over, Jeongin had asked to take  look at his schedule, asking what other classes he had. Their classes were actually all the same, aside from their electives.

"You didn't get to pick any?" Jeongin asked, eyes wide, curious.

Felix shook his head. "I- I didn't have time to. So all my elective periods are just... free time, I guess?"

"That makes sense!" Jeongin smiled.

And it was adorable. It was really fucking adorable to Felix; Jeongin's braces up close were even cuter. There was no real way to explain how or why they were, they just were. Jeongin still had quite a baby face; his cheejs were round and always pink in colour, likely due to his active nature and still being young (not that Felix was any older). Everything Jeongin did was adorable, and it was hurting Felix's chest.

Some crush this was; not even 24 hours later, and Felix might've even said he had fallen in love with the boy.

Since their classes were the same, them being in the same year, they immediately attached themselves to each other as they made their way through the classes together. Felix couldn't sit next to Jeongin, or even near him, in some classes, however, as the students already had assigned seats. But it wasn't all bad. Felix had made a few new friends when he didn't sit next to Jeongin.

In his Charms class, Felix sat next to a boy named Bambam; it wasn't his  _actual_ name, but a nickname that had stuck with him for life, as Bambam announced. He was a Ravenclaw boy, and he was nice. Felix was happy to sit next to him. In his Potions class, Felix had been paired up with a young girl named Nayeon. She was a Gryffindor, with pigtails and wide glasses. She looked like a typical nerd from a high school movie in the media, but she was extremely kind, and made sure to help Felix get situated in the class. (She was also pretty, but Felix enjoyed the fact that she immediately blurted out and told him she was a lesbian.)

Lunch that day had been rather fine, with him and Jisung sitting at the Slytherin table once more. Jisung and Chan were, again, holding hands under the table. But something was a bit different this time, a bit off. At least, Felix thought so. Changbin had come over to sit with them as well, on the other side of Jisung, sandwiching his Hufflepuff buddy between him and Chan.

Felix made a mental to note to ask his step brother what was up. (He was a curious teenager, after all.)

After lunch was an elective period for Felix, something he didn't have just yet. He decided that a nap would probably be the best bet, and proceeded to do so back at the common room. He was awoken, right on time, by the alarm he had set on the clock by his bed. He was up 15 minutes before his next class, enough time for him to walk there, and he was actually rather excited for it. This next class was Astromony; Felix's favourite core subject. Back at Ilvermorny, it was called Astrology, as they also studied and discussed how the stars played roles in magic and in peoples' lives.

Jeongin was in this class with him, once again, and this time, they were allowed to sit by each other once again. This time, they had to sit closer than in their morning class. The classroom in the astronomy tower wasn't as big as the ones in the castle, so the space was limited, and their professor, Professor Tuan, had a lot of different books and gadgets lining the classroom's walls. But Felix couldn't complain. For once, he didn't mind the closeness he and Jeongin shared.

But it did only make his crush bloom stronger.

 

☆

 

A few weeks passed as Felix got himself used to life at Hogwarts. It was easy, for the most part, to get used to a different school. Things were different than they were back in America, back at Ilvermorny, but the things taught and the passion in the school were more or less the same. The biggest difference came with one thing: the House Cup. Now, Ilvermorny did have a points system for their houses, but there had never been any big prize at the end of the year, not like at Hogwarts. Ilvermorny gave out small awards to the houses, instead; ones for being the most chivalrous, the most adventurous, the most kind. Each year, each house would win awards. Some houses got more than others, but in the end, they all gained a special feeling, a special award for simply doing what they di the best.

But Hogwarts. Hogwarts was completely different when it came to this.

The littlest things, the littlest infractions, would cause professors to take points away. The smallest gestures would be awarded points. Felix didn't understand how the school could be so uniform, yet so divided at the same time. Everyone had a common goal, the House Cup, but that goal also divided people immensely.

Felix got to see that first hand when his brother got into a fight.

It was only a verbal altercation, but it was one that ruffled Chan's feathers more than he had wanted to admit.

A Gryffindor student, one Felix didn't know at all, had been talking, boasting, really, rather loudly to his friends as they were passing Chan and a few of their friends. He mentioned something loudly about how Slytherin hadn't deserved to win last year's Quidditch game, how they were cheaters and crooks. Chan, Felix remembered, was on the Quidditch team for Slytherin. He was a Chaser, and he cared passionately about the sport and his house.

Chan, feeling irked, immediately barked back that Gryffindors were just sore losers whenever they lost, and couldn't handle the shame of losing to Slytherin.

It all went down hill from there.

Many harsh words were thrown; the Gryffindor (named  _Jaebeom_ , Felix later learned) had called Chan a half blood in the midst of his blind fury, and Chan almost lost it. He went to punch the other student in the face, but thankfully, another student had caught him before he could. Woojin, another Gryffindor, had stopped Chan from doing any damage to Jaebeom. Felix was grateful for that, and had to thank Woojin later.

Felix had only heard stories about the on going rivalry between the two houses. Slytherin and Gryffindor. He always thought they were exaggerated, or people were just being silly about it. But he had seen it then. Witnessed it when his step brother didn't come to dinner the night following the fight, or breakfast the following day, and when he barely spoke to his friends that were from the Gryffindor house.

Stereotyping is hard not to do, especially with such long running history, but Felix had always known better than to listen to stories. He never did listen to them well. After all, he had stopped believing in Santa Claus when he was only four.

So Felix sat at dinner the day after the fight, playing with his food, staring between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables constantly. Jisung had to snap him out of it constantly, asking him questions about his day, but Felix would only respond laxly.

He thought to himself, studying the two houses, how they could really be so different from one another. The houses were simply titles. And so was that  _word_ that Chan was called. Titles, that's all they were.

What was the point in fighting so heavily over a title, when you should be fighting for the ones you love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOoOoOo spicy!!
> 
> if you guys want a special chapter of chan's fight, or would like to see some chapters from his pov, feel free to lmk in the comments!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan's fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one asked but i wanted to write it anyways whoopth
> 
> trigger warnings for homophobia + language, as well as an anxiety attack being described.

Having Felix join Hogwarts was probably  _the_ most exciting thing in Chan's life in a while. He hadn't always liked it here at school; in fact, he had somewhat lied to Felix when he first came. Chan didn't always fit in, especially in his own house. He didn't always hold his head high and walk around like a proud Slytherin, not until at least Year 4. It took him a long time to feel comfortable with himself, as a person and a Slytherin, to get where he was today.

But life at Hogwarts never was such a smooth ride. It always came with complications.

One of the main complication for Chan was the tension and rivalry between his house's and Gryffindor's Quidditch teams. Most of the time, Chan got along with most Gryffindors very well. They would always mention how he wasn't "like" other Slytherins, whatever that really meant, but he didn't pay much attention to it. But maybe it was because he  _was_ indeed different than most in his house. Unlike past generations and most students in Slytherin, Chan wasn't a pureblood wizard. He was a half blood. His father was a wizard, while his mother was a muggle, a non-magic human.

So it was definitely a surprise to him, and them, when he was out into Slytherin.

 

 

 

Chan grinned as he listened to Changbin talk about something he had learned in Herbology; plants weren't really his thing, but listening to his boyfriend talk about something he was passionate about was good enough to care about them. Seeing Changbin's eyes light up and watching him smile, gesture with his hands, it was enough for Chan.

"--Slytherins are nothing but cheats and crooks! The Quidditch cup was meant to be Gryffindor's." Suddenly, a loud amd boisterous voice interrupted Changbin's, causing the Ravenclaw boy to flinch backwards slightly.

Chan's eyebrows furrowed, his body turning as he came to look at the group of Gryffindor students in front of the bench he was sitting at. In the middle, surrounded by his peers, was the captain of the Gryffindor team: Jaebeom.

For whatever reason, he had the biggest grudge against the Slytherin team, and he seemed to have it out for Chan the most. Why? Chan literally had no fucking clue, and it was annoying thing in the world to him. Jaebeom wouldn't leave him alone, ever, and he'd been making his life hell ever since joining the Quidditch team.

"You and your little  _boyfriend_ hear that, Channie?" Jaebeom sneered, tone condescending all the way. Chan gritted his teeth, fists balling up already.

He could barely feel Changbin grabbing one of his fists, trying to speak to him.

"You fags should know better than to let yourself show in public," Jaebeom faked a gagging motion, causing the peers around him to laugh in unison. He grinned. He was enjoying it, and Chan loathed him.

"At least I'm getting some," Chan barked back, his mind barely thinking about the words he was spewing. "And at least they like me for who I am, and not just my dick." He sneered, smiling cruelly.

Jaebeom's face lit up with anger, his ears starting to turn red.

"You're just a sore loser." Chan continued, standing up from the bench. "You and your fucking pride, you can't even accept losing fair and square." Jaebeom's face curled in pure hatred. "You're just being a whiny bitch because Slytherin has been better than Gryffindor for the past three years!"

Everything  _exploded_ then.

Suddenly, Jaebeom had Chan pinned down onto the ground, Chan's head having hit the ground rather hard. But the pain didn't register. Most of his surroundings didn't register in his head. Chan wrestled with Jaebeom on the ground, their hands gripping at each other's robes, knees going into sides and nails scratching at skin. Jaebeom had the audacity to yank Chan's head, almost giving him  _whiplash_ , a growl leaving him. "I bet you like this, don't you, you half blood faggot?" Chan's face twisted up, eyes burning with anger. He could barely control himself, his fist landing in contact with Jaebeom's right jaw. Everyone around them gasped, and finally, the other Gryffindor students had managed to pull Jaebeom off of Chan.

Everything was dizzy, everything was a mess. Chan's body was numb with pain.

He finally registered that he was standing, leaning against Changbin as he was being carried to the infirmary. Obviously, a professor would have to come and talk to him, but Chan could care less. His neck ached, his head was too far gone, and everything was fuzzy.

"I'm sorry," was all he remembered mumbling to Changbin before he blanked.

 

 

 

Chan spent the night in the infirmary, not bothering leaving the hospital bed, even though Madame Sunmi had told him he was free to go when he pleased. He hadn't been hungry, dinner sounded repulsive to him in the moment. Jaebeom had also been in the infirmary, for all but 5 minutes, before he refused to be in the same room as Chan anymore. But Chan couldn't be happier than he had left so soon. Seeing Jaebeom after that made Chan want to throw up, and punch him in the face for a second time.

He stared up at the ceiling, eyes looking over the different patterns in the colourings of the infirmary's ceiling. A hand suddenly touch his and he jolted, sitting up some, before he saw it was only Changbin -- and beside him, Jisung.

There was a few moments of silence between them, before Chan started crying. The two sat on the bed, carefully, on either side of Chan, circling their arms around him, comforting him. Chan sobbed out against his better hand, before he buried his face into Changbin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, a bit brokenly, "I'm so sorry, Bin, I-- he called you--"

"Chan, it's okay." Changbin spoke softly, quietly, a hand running down Chan's spine. "So he called me a fag, whatever. He's a prick."

Jisung laughed beside Chan's head, making the elder laugh slightly, breathlessly.

"Don't apologize for some git's awful views, okay?" Jisung ran a hand over Chan's head carefully. "Lots of people are homophobic, sadly, but it's okay. We've got each other, yeah?"

The Hufflepuff boy had a very good point, and Chan knew it. But he hated it, so much, how Changbin had to be there, and had been called such a gross word. But it was done and over with. Chan knew that Changbin wasn't as sensitive to being called names like he was, but Chan hated whenever his boyfriends were either bullied or given a hard time just for  _being_ with him. But Chan wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Changbin and Jisung with all of his heart, it ached for them.

Chan finally looped his arms around his boyfriends, pulling them as close as they could get on the small bed. "Thank you." he mumbled softly.

The two boys kissed Chan's head then, carefully, since he had hurt it earlier than night. They praised him for a few minutes, making Chan and smile and forget some of his grief for a while. They left soon after, though, having to get back to their dorms before it was curfew. They would have been allowed to stay there with him, but Chan didn't want them to have to sleep in uncomfortable positions hunched on the bed, and the hospital beds weren't meant for three people, let alone two. So he sent them back to their dorms, leaving him in the infirmary alone once more.

 

 

 

Morning came rather fast, because Chan wasn't actually able to sleep that night. The bed wasn't uncomfortable, but Chan couldn't will his eyes to close or his mind to shut off. He was dreading the next morning. Dreading the entire day, and all of the days following. All of this started from the moment Jaebeom decided to make Chan target.

 _This_ being anxiety and panic. Mostly attacks. They came and went, very randomly, but Chan never told anyone about them. Not even Felix, one of his most trusted people. Not even his own boyfriends knew he suffered from them.

Madame Sunmi knew, though. She would often find the Slytherun boy curled up under one of the beds, knuckles white and face tear-stained. She would give him normal medicine for the headaches, and gave him some candy that would help increase his serotonin levels, his happiness levels, to ease his moods.

That morning was no different.

The thought of having to even  _see_ Jaebeom after the fight sent Chan's heart into a marathon.

Everything began spinning, his body felt like Earth was tilting on it's axis and he didn't feel grounded on the bed at all. Chan stumbled (read: fell) off of the bed, breathing hard and deep in shuddered breaths as he gripped at the robes on his body. He shed them, feeling restrained, his heart banging against his chest. Everything hurt, the world was spinning, his vision was fuzzy and he felt the wetness of tears falling off of his face and onto his hands.

He exhaled, loudly, a shuddered breath, breathing in after, before he suddenly sobbed loudly. He cried, loudly, because the infirmary was empty and no one would be coming. No one could hear him, no one could see him curled up under the hospital bed.

His body shook, shuddering as he sat there, curled up, crying into his knees. It seemed like forever before Chan's body began willing itself to calm down, before he finally started to feel like he was back on the ground. His head still spun, but less so, a dull pounding against his skull as his tears dried up. Chan rubbed at his eyes with his palms, rubbing against his cheeks as the attack finally finished.

Chan was shaky then, his body moving sluggishly as he grabbed the side of the hospital bed, willing his body to pull itself up. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his feet hovering above the ground. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, or how long his attack had been, but Madame Sunmi eventually came back into the infirmary, already having his medicinr and candy in hand. Chan gave her a small, sheepish smile, but she simply stroked his hair, before heading back to her office in the back of the room.

He downed the medicine, drinking the water she gave him, before he opened a piece of candy and shoved it into his mouth. It was small, but it worked fast.

Chan grabbed his robes from the floor and shrugged them back onto his body. The candy started to have its effect on him, and he was already starting to feel much better than he had moments again. He waved back at Madame Sunmi before he exited the infirmary, heading to his first class of the day, as he had missed breakfast. The candy he had would fill him until lunch, and he was sure that he had some snacks back at his dorm he could sneak into class.

Chan rubbed the remaining streaks from his cheeks, before he held his head high.

He would be fine, no matter how many he had, he wouldn't let those attacks take him over or rule him. He would be okay, and he had Changbin and Jisung to keep him grounded, too.


End file.
